happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chew Said a Mouthful/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Chew Said a Mouthful. Note: All images are put in order. Episode STV1E8.2 Nutty House.png|Nutty's House. STV1E8.2 Nutty House Door.png|Nutty's house door. bedsweetbed.png|Bed sweet bed. By the way, where's Nutty? nomnomnom.png|Wake up, Nutty. File:Candywakeup.jpg|Some party last night... Dfjigdfgndfuigb.png|Nutty brushes his teeth with sugar. What else is new? ok....png|Yep, rules of Nutty. 547081.jpg|Just brushing his teeth. No cavities. Soda_mouthwash.png|Gross, he swallows his mouthwash. He_swallows_instead_of_spit.png|It tastes good. Naked.jpeg|Nutty walks to his drawer. Candy_Clothes.jpeg|Nutty's candy drawer. Csamf_apple.png|He puts on the candy apple. Csamf_lollipops.png|Followed by the two lollipops. Screenshot_2017-05-11_at_11.12.46_PM.png|And the finishing touch. nuttymirror.png|Lookin' good! STV1E8.2 The Kitchen.png|Some stuff. Screenshot_2017-08-02_at_10.58.01_AM.png|Jellybeans. Jellybeans.jpeg|Nutty makes coffee. Screenshot_2017-08-02_at_11.16.01_AM.png|Why is it brown? 245546 10150215768862277 349330647276 38705 1515 n.jpg|Everything is sugar related, even his coffee. It's made with jellybeans! Bleh.jpeg|It tastes bitter, just like real coffee. Cuposugar.jpeg|Nutty pours a whole cup of sugar. Meh.jpeg|Not as bad, but it's still not up to Nutty's sweetness standards. Emptypantry.jpeg|Nutty discovers his empty pantry. Spittake.jpeg|and does a spit take. No_more_sugar.jpeg|"Oh no! There's no more sugar!" Spider.jpeg|His pantry is so empty that there are cobwebs. 1x1.jpg|Are the marshmallows out for sampling, or just for display? Licorice.png|All of this is free? spaghetti.jpg|Lotsa spaghetti! STV1E8.2 Walking on Supermarket.png|Nutty keeps the market's candy inventory at an all-time low. I'll_take_all_of_them.png|"I want them all." Csamf_nutty_sees_something.png|Nutty sees something. STV1E8.2 The Jawbreaker.png|This is something very special for Nutty, a jawbreaker. Csamf_follow_the_sugar.png|"Must have." jawbreaker.png|Nutty finds a love that won't just break his heart, but his jaw. Licking_the_jb.png|But how does it taste? It's_amazing!.png|"It's fantastic!" bitingjawbreaker.jpg|Someone who tries to bite a jawbreaker is called "stupid". Jawbroke.png|Most people let it melt in their mouths. Brokenjaw.png|Nutty is not like most people. Xraynutty.png|X-ray scan of Nutty's head. Nutty's jaw hurts.png|They're called jawbreakers for a reason, Nutty. Xrayjaw.png|He really did a number on his jaw. STV1E8.2 The Clinic.png|The Hospital. STV1E8.2 Leaving The Hospital.png|Nutty leaves the hospital. Braces.png|Has Nutty learned his lesson? Stillhasjawbreaker.png|Nope. Desperate.jpeg|Poor Nutty, now he can't eat it. Maxresdefault10.jpg|Nutty: "If I can't make my teeth open, I'll pry them open!" So_close.jpeg|"Just a little taste." Tongue.jpeg|Nutty bites off his tongue Blood all over Nutty's mouth after his toungue bit off.png|What's the matter, squirrel got your tongue? Nutty's_tongue.png|Nutty's tongue. Tink.jpeg|Nutty has reached Lumpy levels of stupid. Cutbraces.png|He never learns. Nuttyhelmet.png|"This outta get you out of trouble." Lock.png|This lock will never appear again. STV1E8.2 Doctor Lumpy.png|Lumpy: "Now everything is fine." NuttyBelly.PNG|Nutty's feels a roar from his belly. Lumpy_apple.png|Lumpy will fix Nutty's hunger problem. Apple.png|This isn't just a healthier snack for Nutty - it's a reminder of what will happen if his jawbreaker obsession keeps up. Applejuice.png|Surprisingly, Lumpy's more competent than he looks. Drinkyourjuice.png|"There you go." Screenshot_2017-05-11_at_10.58.58_PM.png|"I'm taking my break early." Timeforgolf.png|Lumpy is off for a game of golf... Notyet.png|...unless there's one more operation to get done. Onemorejob.png|Which there is. STV1E8.2 Giggles is tired.png|Giggles looks tired. Eyesocket.png|Oh, Toothy. Why do these things always happen to your eyes? Darnit.png|Sorry Lumpy, but your game will have to wait. I_hate_this_job_sometimes.png|"I really hate this job sometimes." STV1E8.2 Giggles looks at her watch.png|Giggles looks at her watch. I_hate_you_giggles.png|"And I hate you to Giggles." STV1E8.2 Now I can go.png|"Great, now we can get started!" Hqdefault28.jpg|Giggles and Lumpy in Toothy's eye operation. Nutty_tries_fruit.png|Nutty's not a fan but he'll give it a try. Applejuicebad.png|Nutty does NOT like apple juice. Nutty_hates_apple_juice.png|It's like eating black licorice. Blender.png|No matter which kind of blender you use, it'll never grind up a jawbreaker. Crackedblender.png|Now it's a blender-breaker too! New_eyeball.png|"Eyeball please." Csamf_oops.png|He dropped it. Eyeandjawbreaker.png|Guess which one of these will end up in a beaver's eye socket. Eye_surgery.png|Lumpy performs the operation. Jawbreaker_eye.png|... Csamf_somethings_wrong.png|"Somethings missing." Csamf_aha.png|Ah-ha! Toothy_with_candy_eye.png|Lumpy marks Toothy a new pupil. Fancy_mustache_.png|And a sexy mustache. Maxresdefault1.jpg|A job well done. STV1E8.2 The Clinic Door.png|The Hospital. Beavernapped.png|Nutty the kidnapper. Getbackwithmypatient.png|"Get back here with my patient!" HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 1.png|Does this qualify as GTA? HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 2.png|Nutty lost his candy again. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 3.png|He won't let it get away that easily. HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 1.png|Finally, a job he can't mess up! HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 2.png|So far so good. HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 3.png|Mime's keeping a close eye on him. HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 4.png|Need more ketchup. HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 5.png|Mime! You're supposed to be watching him! Nutty_the_thief.png|Nutty takes the cart. HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 6.png|Oh, well, what's the worst that could happen. HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 7.png|Yikes! HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 8.png|Newest ketchup with all natural ingredients... literally! Death: Mime HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 9.png|This is not cannibalism. Toothy_rolling.png|Toothy's bed rolls down the street. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 4.png|Seems like something Cuddles would do. Curvy_street.png|Nutty and Toothy. Screenshot_2017-05-11_at_10.00.24_PM.png|"I'm falling to far behind." HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 5.png|Too much weight! Screenshot_2017-05-11_at_10.00.37_PM.png|He throws out a bucket of hot water and weiners. File:Piratewalk.png|Russell can still strut his stuff with peg legs. Splash.png|Splash! Hototter.png|Russell gets scalded. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 6.png|The effects of hot dog water. (Poor Russell, though...) Throwing_cans.png|Throwing some cans out. Topfacingtowards.png|"What's this? A refreshing drink..." Cokacola.png|Polar bears aren't the only bears that enjoy coke. sodacan.png|Disco Bear about to learn why soda is bad for him. discoblown.png|This can was filled with dust! Death: Disco Bear HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 7.png|Man, that soda was powerful! Nutty_with_umbrella.png|Nutty throws an umbrella like a javelin. Csamf_flaky_is_shy.png|Flaky being cautious. umbrellaabouttohit.png|"What the..." umbrellainsideme.png|Fun fact: Umbrellas are not edible. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 8.png|This was a confirmed death. Death: Flaky Nutty_catches_up.png|Nutty finally catches up. STV1E8.2 The Junkyard.png|The Junkyard. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 9.png|Finally reached it. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 10.png|About time he woke up. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 11.png|"Why am I in the junk yard?" Nutty;s_foot.png|Nutty's foot pushes a lever. Screenshot_2017-05-12_at_12.14.33_AM.png|Which lowers Toothy's bed. Holes.png|Oh dear. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 12.png|Toothy before death. Toothypriortodeath.png|Ditto. Wham.png|What doesn't kill you...usually succeeds in the second attempt. Death: Toothy HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 13.png|Toothy-dogs! Gobstopper.png|There's that jawbreaker. Theresthejawbreaker.png|Go for it, before something else happens. Nowitsmine.png|Now Nutty will get his ill-deserved reward. Jawtrouble.png|As soon as he can get his mouth to open. Ascendingbolt.png|This floating bolt should serve as a warning sign. But Nutty chooses to ignore it. Magnetison.png|And this is his punishment. Jawtornoff.png|At least he got his mouth open. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 14.png|Again? STV1E8.2 Junkyard Car Magnet..png|The Junkyard Car Magnet. Magneticjaw.png|Now that's a magnetic jaw! precrushing.png|Nutty before being crushed between the magnet and car. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 15.png|Nutty still wants to eat the jawbreaker, despite his brutal injuries. Nutty death chew said a mouthful.png|Nutty discovers the one thing that can break a jawbreaker. Too bad he can't tell anyone about it. Death: Nutty golfeye.png|Instead of golfing on the greens, Lumpy prefers to putt on the purple. Fore!.png|"Fore!" Golfballeyeball.png|Eye balls, golf balls, what's the difference? Eyeballsplat.png|What an eyeball looks like when you whack it with a club. Noball.png|Quite the difference. Miscellaneous STV1E8.2 Nutty House Panoramic View.png|Panoramic view of Nutty's house interior. STV1E8.3 Supermarket Panoramic View.png|A panoramic view of the supermarket. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG